


Baker Street Hospital

by lorelaijonas



Series: Don't Close The Book [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hospital, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Original Character Death(s), Stabbing, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaijonas/pseuds/lorelaijonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Baker Street Hospital the staff are like a great big family. They fight, bicker, sleep with each other, break-up, but in the end; when lives are at stake and tragedy strikes, they're all there for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dog Days Are Over

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Spotify profile 'bakerstreethospital' for a playlist for each chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think on tumblr 'moriartyliveson'

John Watson walked into Baker Street Hospital, he smiled at the receptionist and made his way to the lockers.

“The greatest surgeon to grace planet earth has arrived” Gregory Lestrade smirked as he pulled on his t-shirt “I bow down to you sir” he got down on one knee

“You better not be proposing to me Lestrade” John chuckled

“Nah, I was just gonna bow down to you physically, to finish my joke, but because you’re a dick you interrupted me and now my days ruined” The silver haired 45 year old pouted.

“But speaking of proposals” Laura Holmes grinned as she skipped over to them. “Greg’s engaged!” She squealed

“Jesus christ, it’s 5am, how are you so awake at 5am?” Greg muttered

“She got laid and then decided to clean my flat from top to bottom. I, on the other hand, slept like a baby till she rudely woke me up at 4.” Nick Grey mumbled as he shut his locker.

“Mycroft finally put a ring on it?” John smirked clapping Greg on the back “Good for you, as for you” John pointed at Nick, “I fear for your health.”

“Because my girlfriend doesn’t sleep and she’s basically the female, human version of tigger?” Nick said confused earning him a slap upside the head from Laura “Ow, spousal abuse!”

“Not spousal abuse, we’re not married therefore it’s just abuse”

“No, your flat is a pig sty” John smirked locking his locker before leaning against it.

“I live alone, i’m 23, my flat is allowed to be a ‘pig sty’ as you English call it” The American pouted.

“Mate, you’re in a relationship, your pig sty flat days have long since flown away.” Greg stuck his hand out for Nick to shake “It gets better.”

“What gets better?”

“Dating a Holmes. You hit the jackpot though, the deducing and coldness seems to have skipped a generation” the surgeon laughed whilst Nick’s eyes widened.

“What happens if she gets older and starts to deduce, can we cure her?” Nick stage whispered to Greg.

“I heard that you dick, a week without sex” Laura bit out as she slammed her locker shut just as Sally Donovan sauntered in the door.

“Jesus I just came from Ward 221B and Holmes is already cutting into his interns. Can you not like put a leash on him or something?” Sally sighed rubbing her face, Laura raised an eyebrow.

“I’m his daughter, not his minder and as for putting a leash on him, why don’t you try it Donavon. He might not be the most willing participant you’ve had but you like a challenge right?” Laura smirked pulling on her lab coat and a chorus of ‘ooo’s’ followed her out the door.

“I think your right though, about hitting the jackpot.” Nick smirked squeezing Greg’s shoulder.

“ _The dog days are done_  
_The horses are coming_  
_So you better run_ "

Doctor Sherlock Holmes stalked around wards 221 A, B and C and A&E looking for something interesting. His eyes lit up when he found it. John walked into A&E with Nick and Laura and a few other interns.

“Doctor Watson can I steal you for a second?”

“Of course Doctor Holmes, excuse me folks, go get coffee without me.” John smiled

“We’ll bring you one back Boss” Nick grinned. Nick Grey came to London in 2010 for school, he wanted to get away from home and his older brother Joe. they both wanted to pursue different avenues. Nick wanted to become a surgeon and Joe wanted to own half of Dallas by the age of 25. Nick was on his road to being a surgeon and Joe was the head of Grey Industries and he was a millionaire, well on his way to becoming a billionaire. Their father had died when Nick was 9 and Joe was 12. They’ve never really had a father figure, even when Grey Senior was alive he didn’t spend much time with his sons but when Nick came to Baker Street, John immediately took the American under his wing so Nick believes he finally has a father figure in life, something his older brother doesn’t have.

“Cheers Grey,” John followed Sherlock to his office and watched as Sherlock locked the door and made his way over to John and sealed their mouths together before John could protest. The blonde thrust his hands into the taller Doctor’s hair and let himself be pushed against the desk. Without breaking the kiss, Sherlock lifted John onto the table and made his way in between the former soldiers thighs to get a better angle, his hands trailing down John’s side and his scrub top. John’s hand slipped around to Sherlock’s ass and squeezed, pulling the Doctor in closer. Sherlock’s lips fell on the surgeon’s neck.

“Sherl.. you little shit” John moaned as he felt the doctor mark his neck. Pulling away Sherlock smirked at John. “Not that I didn’t enjoy that but what brought that on”

“I was bored” Sherlock replied with a shrug of his shoulders. John rolled his eyes

“A cure for your boredom, that’s all I am. I live to serve Holmes” He muttered looking in the mirror and fixing his hair. Sherlock and John had been sneaking around for 6 months.

“Will you be over tonight?” Sherlock asked as John made his way to the door.

“Are you going to tell Laura? Or Mycroft and Greg?” The blonde snapped, Sherlock sighed.

“John, we’ve been over this already. We’ll tell people when we’re ready.”

“When _we’re_ ready? More like when  you’re ready.” he looked around the room “I’m gonna miss this” Sherlock’s eyes widened

“John, don’t talk nonsense”

“Goodbye Doctor Holmes, i’ll see you around” Unlocking the door, John made his way to the canteen to join his interns. Nick looked up from his muffin,

“You okay Boss?” He mumbled with a mouthful of food

“Yeah i’m good. It’s just too early in the morning to deal with Doctor Holmes’ shit” John growled taking the coffee Nick handed him. Laura looked on concerned.

“I need to go talk to my Dad about dinner tonight, I’ll come find you guys” Before John could stop her, Laura had ran down the corridor to her father’s office. Inside his office Sherlock was typing away viciously at his mobile. "Dad.. do you want to talk?"

"About what?" He snapped

"About how you and John broke up?" She sat on the desk and all Sherlock could think of was John leaning there 10 minutes earlier and everything had been going so well. Laura's eyes widened. "Okay what the heck happened? Not on the desk just, why does John look like he's had his heart broken?"

"Well if his hearts broken then he broke it himself. He walked out." He muttered before looking up at Laura "How did you work out we were together?"

"Simple, I walked in on you two. Next time can you please move it to the bedroom before you start.. y'know" She mumbled. "Listen I have a plan" As Sherlock groaned, Laura sent him a harsh glare "This one is a good plan, I promise. So basically Nick will take John back to his tonight to have a guys night. You and I will turn up an hour or so later, let John relax and have his rant to Nick. Then you guys can stay there and Nick and I will go back to mine. It’s literally foolproof!”

“If this doesn’t work Laura, i’m cutting you off” The 22 year old rolled her eyes at her father.

“It’s okay, Uncle Mycroft is the one with the most money anyway” She smirked, “I’ll pick you up at 7.”

“ _And I never wanted anything from you  
Except everything you had and what was left after that too,_ ”

Nick led John into his flat. “Want a beer?”

“Sure, wow.. Laura did a great job at cleaning up in here didn’t she?” Nick chuckled from the kitchen as John looked around. His eyes spied the vinyls and record player.

“I’ve got some old records at the house that you can have if you want?”

“Really?” Nick grinned as he handed John the beer “That would be amazing. Go put something on.” He nodded over to the record player as he sat down on the sofa. “So what happened between you and Doctor Holmes today?”

“He was just being the bastard he usually is and it was too early for me to deal with that. Is it true that Donavon is a, whats the word for it?” John sighed as he put on David Bowie’s ‘The Man Who Sold The World Album’

“Dominatrix? Good choice boss” Taking a sip he checked his phone “Sally is dating this chick called Irene Adler or something, they were partners in Irene’s dominatrix thing or something I don’t have a clue but apparently Sally was in a porno” He shrugged casually.

“Does Anderson know she’s dating a woman, because he’s been trying to get into her pants for five years now without any success” John chuckled. “I love when we bitch like girls” They both laughed and John settled next to Nick with his beer. “Why don't we do this more often?”

“Because Laura practically lives here?”

“Nah, that’s not it, Laura is practically one of the boys. It must just be the job” John muttered. It was something John had always wanted to do, help people. That’s why he went to Med School and then joined the army, to help people. Sometimes those who help, need help themselves and they ask for help in different ways. Boys night in was one of them.

“You were screwing Sherlock weren’t you?”

“How..?”

“Laura, she walked in on the two of you. You know you don’t have to keep it a secret right? No one is going to judge you.”

“I know, you're preaching to the converted here son. It’s Sherlock, he doesn’t want to tell people. He thinks it would ruin his reputation as Head Doctor but that’s a joke.” John hissed gulping at her beer.

“Man that’s shit. If he’s going to act like that then he doesn’t deserve you. You deserve someone who shows you off. Who you can’t ever live without. Who you miss when they’re only in the next room, who you need to sleep beside to have a good nights sleep.” Nick rambled and John couldn’t help but let his eyes widen.

“Nick.. you’re talking about love.”

“I.. I love Laura. God, shit I do. I love Laura.” His smile could have lit up a whole town and John couldn’t help but grin.

“Can I be there when you tell her? I can’t wait to see the look on her face.” Just at that the doorbell went.

“That’ll be the food.” Nick said jumping to his feet and running to the door to open it.

“You ordered food?” John chuckled at just how excited Nick was for food but then he realised why he was excited. The door opened and Laura and Sherlock were standing there. “You little shit”

“It was all my idea boss” Laura grinned before she looked to Nick “Why are you so happy? Have you watched some really good porn or som-“ Laura couldn’t finish as Nick’s lips attached to hers. Sherlock looked at John with a raised eyebrow, John just shook his head with a chuckle going back to his beer. “I love you” Nick whispered and Laura’s eyes went wide and she stood there frozen.

“Yup, that’s what I wanted to see” John laughed pointing at Laura. Nick bit his lip and waved his hand in front of his girlfriends face.

“I.. at least she didn’t faint. That’s a good sign yeah?” Nick wondered looking to the two older men. “Laura..?”

“I.. I love you too.” Laura said as she shook herself out of her shock, flinging herself into Nick’s arms and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Food?” Sherlock muttered holding the bag out to Nick.

“I’ll take that” John said reaching for the bag and placing it on the coffee table, Laura sat on the floor leaving Sherlock to sit beside John whilst Nick grabbed some drinks for Laura and Sherlock and cutlery. It was quiet until Laura started talking about a patient that threw up on Anderson and everyone started swapping patient stories.

“I didn’t know what to do? Was I meant to just leave or interrupt them.”

“So you just watched them?”

“I was in shock, my first day on the job and some guy is eating out his wife who’s just out of a coma. Safe to say it was an awkward encounter” John mumbled around his beer; Nick, Laura and even Sherlock were howling with laughter.

“Okay so who wants cake?” Laura said as she jumped up “I want cake, do you want cake? Let’s go get cake.” All three men looked at her

“How do you talk that fast?”

“Family trait” Sherlock smirked.

“Nick lets go get cake yeah?” She grabbed the American’s hand and pulled him up.

“You guys gonna be alright here?” Nick asked softly, looking to John

“Yeah, bring back some decent cake though.” John smiled

“Got it boss, there's condoms and lube in the bedroom. Second drawer down” Nick winked before running out the door with Laura laughing behind him. John and Sherlock looked at each other

“Sounds good. Shall we?” Sherlock smirked

“Sherl, we can’t just fuck every time we have an argument. I just don’t get why we can’t tell people.” John sighed getting up. Sitting this close to Sherlock was hard enough when they weren’t fighting let alone after they’d basically just broken up. There was too much sexual tension still, even after 6 months. Sherlock sighed and turned his body to face John.

“People will talk”

“They always do”

“Think of the amount of homophobic patients that come through our doors. How are we meant to treat them when they won’t let us near them?” John rolled his eyes

“Sherlock, I only wanted to tell our peers. I’m not going to parade you around all the patients.” He laughed.

“Who said you’d be parading me around?” He muttered. John took Sherlock’s hand softly, his thumb rubbing over the top.

“Look, I know you have this reputation for being a Drama Queen-“

“I am not a Drama Queen!”

“Yes you are so shut up,” John chuckled squeezing the younger man’s hand. “You will not be seen as weak now that you have a partner, in fact you’ll be even scarier if they know that you’re dating the head of surgery. We’re both in power at the hospital, we’ll be a force to be reckoned with.” He smirked.

“I hate when your right” Sherlock mumbled moving closer to John. “If you’re quite done, I would very much like to take you back to mine and fuck you into next week”

“Uhm.. we have cake?” Nick muttered from the doorway where him and Laura were standing.

“I.. uh we’re going to go.” John stood up, grabbing Sherlock’s hand on the way and took the small bag Nick had in his hand, that he guessed was for them. “See you tomorrow, bye!” Nick looked at Laura as the door closed

“Well, at least they worked it out I guess?” He mumbled setting the cake on the coffee table.

“I don’t think I ever want to have sex again” Nick’s eyes widened and he caught Laura by the waist and threw her over his shoulder “Oi!” She giggled.

“I don’t think I could live without having sex with you, we’re having sex right now and once i’m done with you, you’re going to forget your name.”

“You talk big Grey, but can you deliver? Plus I really, really want my cake right now” Nick gently dropped her onto the bed.

“Shut up Holmes” He smirked crawling up the bed towards her causing Laura to giggle. “Oh and bring it on” He drawled kissing her lips softly.

“ _Leave all your love and your longing behind_  
_You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_ ”

“I literally despise how early we have to get up in the morning for this job” Nick yawned as he made his way down the corridor with Greg and Laura by his side.

“Suck it up Grey” Greg chuckled, “Watson!” he shouted as he saw John up ahead talking to Sherlock.

“Two minutes Lestrade!” He shouted back, Greg raised an eyebrow as he saw John’s hand resting on Sherlock’s hip. They both leaned in and a kiss was exchanged just as a,

“What the actual fucking fuck!?” Came from Sally. “The freak and Watson? Is this some sort of sick joke?”

“Your existence is some sort of sick joke” Laura hissed. Nick snorted, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek softly. Sally threw her hands up in the air.

“Is there something in the water, what the fuck is going on around here?”

“Did you enjoy sleeping on the sofa last night Donavon? If I were you i’d apologise to Irene because another week on the sofa is really going to injure you and we couldn’t lose you now could we?” Sherlock fake smiled before squeezing John’s hand “Lunch?”

“Sure, your office?”

“Why don’t we try the canteen this time? Laura, Nicholas, Lestrade.. care to join us?”

“We’ll be there.” Laura grinned, she watched as John kissed her father’s cheek as he left. She loved seeing her father happy. “Donavon, you should have lunch in Anderson’s office, he’s been trying to get into your knickers for five years now, put the poor man out of his misery” Linking arms with Nick and Greg she took off down the hallway with a smile on her face and John following behind the three of them chuckling. Sally stood there gobsmacked.

“Pricks.”


	2. If I Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss isn't uncommon in a hospital but it gets a hundred times harder when you know them. Moriarty is introduced and Sherlock becomes sentimental even though it isn't what he's used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my spotify https://open.spotify.com/user/bakerstreethospital - I make playlists for each chapter.  
> My tumblr is http://moriartyliveson.tumblr.com if you fancy checking it out for updates and such

Laura stormed into the locker room, slamming the door shut behind her. Nick and Sally jumped.

“Do you think she’s seen the rota?” Sally muttered

“Yeah, I think she has” Nick muttered back watching as Laura forcibly pulled open her locker door and rummaged inside it. “Baby?”

“Moriarty? Fucking Jim Moriarty. I have to work with that dickhead for a week. Working with Anderson is ten times better than working with Moriarty. What is my father playing at?” She growled slamming her locker door shut.

“Maybe he thinks you’ll be able to handle Moriarty?” Nick suggested

“More like i’ll deck the man” She mumbled, her Scottish accent shining through. Laura may have been born in London but she spent most of her life at a Boarding School in Edinburgh, only spending a month at a time in London with her father. Laura’s mother overdosed on drugs when the brunette was 6 but she’d never actually met her mother and the last time Sherlock had seen the woman who gave birth to his child was at the hospital, the day Laura was born.

“I know Moriarty is shit, but it’s only a week right?” Sally said with a shrug

“No one asked your input, i’m going to go and make both Moriarty and my father’s day hell. Love you” She smiled kissing her boyfriend softly before taking herself down to the wards. Nick sighed and rested his head against the locker

“Today is going to be a long day” He mumbled.

“ _Funny when you're dead how people start listenin’_ "

“Greg?” the silver haired male lifted his head to see his sister Jenny standing in front of him.

“Shit, Jenn, what are you doing here?”

“It’s Calum.. he tried to,” She chocked before collapsing into the chair in front of Greg “He tried to open a vein, I don’t know what’s going on with him. He won’t talk to me and he won’t tell me why” She sobbed, Greg came around the table and pulled his sister into his arms, holding her tightly.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay I promise” He whispered kissing her softly on the top of her head. “What ward is he in?”

“221B”

“Good, that’s good. That means he’s in Doctor Holmes’ ward. He’s brilliant, Calum will be safe with him.”

“Can he cure him, this Doctor Holmes” Jenny croaked looking up at her older brother.

“Uhm, i’m not sure it’s something you can cure but he’ll stitch him up and we can get him help. Come on, let’s go see him.” Pulling his sister to her feet, he led her to Ward 221B where Sherlock was standing, clipboard in hand, ignoring Doctor Molly Hopper as she tried to talk to him. “Morning Molly, Morning Sherlock” Greg smiled as they made their way to them both.

“H-Hey Greg” Molly smiled “Well I better go, patients to see. Bye!” She smiled and walked away.

“Sherlock, this is my sister Jenny. She’s Calum’s mum.” Greg said introducing them. Sherlock held his hand out for the woman to shake

“Ah yes Calum, 15, Gay, close to his father who commutes to America every three months for a month, being bullied. Most likely has been suicidal for roughly 3 years.” Sherlock rattled off, leaving Greg with a hand over his face shaking his head whilst Jenny looked as if she’d seen a ghost. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“My boy gay? that’s impossible.” She growled, Sherlock’s eyes widened. He looked to Greg who just shook his head. “How would you even know? Did it come up in his test results?” Once again Greg hid his face in his hands, shaking his head. The Lestrade’s had always been catholics but once the children reached 16, they mostly either stayed with the religion or moved away from it. Greg and his three brothers moved away from it when they reached 16 but Jenny stayed with the religion, even marrying a catholic.

“Hey Jenn, where’s Tony?” Greg asked after his brother-in-law, trying to change the subject so Sherlock would not go on a rant about equal rights and being homophobic which he’d witnessed the man do many times before.

“I called him, he should be here soon but I want you to tell me why you suspect my son is gay and what treatments you recommend.”

“Here we go” Greg muttered leaning against the counter as he watched Sherlock’s eyes narrow.

“Mrs Gibson, let me be frank; Calum has bite marks on his stomach and hips and judging by the size and shape of the bruises they were made by a male mouth also going by the fact that he was flirting with Nicholas, one of our best surgical interns and maybe also the fact that he told me himself; all point to the fact that Calum is in fact, gay.” Greg watched as Jenny’s face went pale “And furthermore-”

“Oh god” Greg groaned turning away from both Jenny and Sherlock, resting his head on the counter.

“As for treatments, I can prescribe him some antidepressants and therapy and stitch up his woulds. I’m afraid we just got rid of electrical aversion therapy and the use of the drug apomorphine back in the 80’s, isn’t that a shame?” The doctor hissed sarcastically. Jenny glared at the Doctor in front of her.

“How dare you, my son is sick! He needs more than therapy and happy drugs. He needs to be committed so they can sort him!”

“Stop it Jenny, stop it now!” Greg growled. “I’m sick and tired of this crap! Stop trying to become Mum okay? Want to know a secret? I’ve known Calum was gay since he was 5 and he told me that James Bond was prettier than the bond girls. I accept him for who he is because guess what sis? i’m gay! and in fact i’m engaged to the man I love. We’ve been together for 10 years and I get to marry him very soon. Also that man there,” Greg said pointing to Sherlock “Is dating the head of surgery and the world hasn’t ended yet. I guarantee you that at your work there are loads of lesbian and gay couples around you, but you would never know because not every gay man or lesbian woman is a stereotype. So please stop your catholic bullshit nonsense. I came out to Rick, Carlos and TJ when I was 21, I never told you because I knew you were going to react like this!" Sherlock smirked at Greg as he ranted at his sister, it was obvious he needed to get this off his chest.

“Greg..” She whispered

“Jenny, being gay is not a disease, it’s who we are. So what if we like our own sex? It’s still just love. Now i’m going to go and see my nephew and reassure him that’s it okay to be who he is and if you and Tony feel like you can’t cope with a gay son, me and Mycroft would be more than happy to look after him until he’s 18 and then he can go about his life the way he wants.” and with that, the silver haired surgeon stalked off past his sister and Sherlock and made his way to his nephew’s bed. 

" _If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses_ ”

“Good Morning Miss Holmes” Doctor Jim Moriarty smirked, placing a fake smile on her lips she looked at the Doctor,

“Good Morning Doctor Moriarty.”

“It looks like this week is going to be the highlight of my year, shall we?” He grinned placing a hand on the small of Laura’s back and led her down the corridor. Laura couldn’t help but shiver in disgust at the hand on her back. As they made their way into Ward 221C, a patient caught Laura’s eyes.

“Katie!?” She squealed running over to her childhood friend, being wary of the wires she hugged the blonde. “What did you do this time? If this is anyway dance related i’m going to have to sue RADA”

“Can you actually sue RADA?” The Scot said as she quirked an eyebrow

“No.. but I can try. So going to spill?” The blonde bit her lip and motioned to the chart at the front of her bed. Laura rolled her eyes “You have to be so difficult and make me move to the end of your bed when you could you know, use your mouth and tell me” She smirked, picking up the chart only to drop it as if it burned her.

“Yeah.. that’s why I didn’t say it out loud, still trying to pretend it’s not true but it’s hard to when you have tubes coming out of here there and everywhere.”

“This says stage four; Jesus Katie this is Secondary Breast Cancer which has spread to the lungs! I didn’t even know you had breast cancer in the first place.”

“I’ve been in remission for a year but I started coughing up phlegm and there was blood in it so Marcia, you remember her right?”

“Yeah, the one with blue hair”

“It’s now rainbow coloured, anyway she made me go and get checked up and they told me and then admitted me so here I am..” Jim walked in interrupting them.

“Now, now Laura, you’ve got work to do. You can come back and see Miss Fitz once you’re on your break” He smiled slyly and Laura physically growled.

“I promise i’ll be back in a couple of hours to see you” She kissed the blondes head softly. “I’ve missed you pumpkin”

“I’ve missed you too skeleton, get back to work, go save lives” The blonde smiled, Laura giggled and saluted her friend before heading off and trailing behind Moriarty.

“ _The sharp knife of a short life, oh well I've had just enough time_ ”

John made his way down to A&E just as an ambulance arrived with a 16 year old boy.

“Stabbed in the sternum by a gang of some sort” One of the paramedics said, once John got a closer look at the boy he swore

“Shit, that’s Anderson’s son.” He helped the paramedics take him into a room. “Go get Doctor Anderson and bring him straight here, tell him it’s urgent” John ordered. “Hang in there son, your Dad’s on his way.” One of the nurses nodded and ran off whilst John helped the paramedics get him onto the bed. Sally made her way down to A&E when she saw John working on a young boy and being who she is, she ran over to help.

“Need some help Boss?” John looked up to see Sally and smiled weakly.

“Yeah, take over from me when Doctor Anderson arrives, and get him straight to surgery” As if on cue, Doctor Phillip Anderson burst into the room and Sally quickly took over from what John was doing.

“The police phoned me.” Phillip croaked looking over at his son.

“We’ll save him Phil, don’t worry okay?”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep John. I’ve been in this job long enough to have broken so many promises. Just promise you’ll try your hardest. That’s the only promise I care about” John nodded at Phillip

“Dad?” A pained voice came from the bed. Phillip rushed over to his son.

“It’s okay David, i’m right here. Who did this to you?”

“J-Just some guys from school” The boy coughed, holding onto his fathers hand tightly.

“We’ll get them, no one gets away with hurting my boy” John couldn’t help but smile at the exchange in front of him, when his smile dropped. The monitors went wild. “D-David.. no please don’t do this to me!” Phillip screamed

“He’s going in to Cardiac Arrest” One of the nurses yelled

“Yes we can see that thank you” John hissed. Anderson’s eyes widened as he saw a nurse bring in a crash trolley.

“We can get this under control, we won’t need that!”

“It’s just a precaution Phillip,” John spoke too soon as David’s monitors showed that he had flat lined and the crash trolley would in fact be needed. “Phillip, you can’t be in here right now” John shouted as the nurses charged the defibrillator

“My son needs me!” He yelled

“Your son needs you to stand outside so we can bring him back to you. We’ll get him back Anderson” John snapped before placing the pads of David’s chest and shouting “Stand clear shocking!” David’s body rose but there was no response from the monitor. John and the rest of the team tried for another 10 minutes using CPR and a higher charge but the boy just wouldn’t respond. 

         “Time of death fifteen nineteen, thanks for all your help.” John croaked making his way outside the room to where Molly was standing with her arms wrapped around Phillip. “I am so sorry” The grieving father looked at the blonde doctor with pure hot rage in his eyes and grabbed the blonde by his lab coat.

“If you had let me stay in that fucking room I would have been able to save my son. You killed him” Phillip’s voice was steady and devoid of emotion but his eyes, full of anger, and his hands, shaking, gave away his emotions. Phillip let go of John after some persuasion from the nurses around him before stalking away.

“I’m fine” John muttered as he shook off Molly and the concerned nurses before making his way down to the changing rooms when he was intercepted by Moriarty.

“Ah John, how are we today?” He smirked.

“Not now Jim” John grit out as he tried to move past the Doctor but he himself moved too. “Jim seriously, get out of my way” He growled

“Such a temper Johnny boy, have you and Sherlock had a domestic?” He said patronisingly, John could feel his temper rising.

“No we have not and even if we had it’s none of your fucking business, although if you must be so fucking intrusive, I couldn’t save Anderson’s son who’d been stabbed by some fucking kids at his school so if I were you, I’d move out of my way right this second.” Jim moved out of John’s way with a wicked smirk and John stalked away to the changing room.

“ _And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_ ”

“So your nephew is going to stay with you.. just like that? Please tell me you consulted with Mycroft about this?” Nick said as he pulled on his jeans.

“Didn’t need to, two minutes after I asked Calum and he said he wanted to stay with me and Mycroft, I got a call from the man himself telling me that he was sending one of his minions round to collect Calum’s stuff and take it to the house.” Greg replied as he leaned against his locker drinking an energy drink.

“That’s really creepy, but I guess it pays to be engaged to your bosses boss.” Nick chuckled

“Do you know he still tells my brother’s that he is ‘only a mere member of the board’ rather than the literal puppet master.” Nick raised an eyebrow at Greg

“Yeah.. Mycroft is weird”

“You’re telling me kiddo” Greg muttered when suddenly the changing room door, slammed open.

“If I ever meet Moriarty in a dark alleyway I swear to god there will be blood shed” John hissed, Nick’s eyes widened and Greg rolled his eyes. “You two seen Phillip?”

“Saw him earlier on looking about as fuming as you are right now, maybe even worse. Why?”

“I.. His son died.” John sighed as he dropped onto the bench

“Shit” Nick muttered sitting down next John.

“No wonder he looked so angry” Greg sighed

“I couldn’t save him” John whispered and both Greg and Nick’s eyes widened.

“Shit John, what happened?” Greg said as he sat down next to John before mouthing to Nick ‘Get Sherlock’. John took a deep breath, not noticing Nick had left his side as he stared straight ahead at the lockers in front of him.

“I was trying to stop the bleeding and i’d sent for Anderson, David called out for his Dad then he just went into cardiac arrest and Anderson was right there by my side and I was trying to follow protocol, so I sent him from the room. We tried fucking everything Greg. He just-“ John couldn’t finish his sentence. The changing room door opened and Laura walked in and took one look at John before sprinting over to him and gathering him up and into a hug.

“I don’t know what happened, but i’ve had a shit day too and I need a hug so i’m just using you okay?” She muttered into the blondes neck, she felt him snort and wrap his arms around her tight. John looked up as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Dinner?” Sherlock said holding his hand out for John to take.

“Oh god yes” John sighed pulling away from Laura and taking his partners hand.

“Cover for me?”

“Didn’t need to ask Boss, you know we’d cover for you automatically, we’re all corrupted that way” Nick smirked, Laura rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

“Or you know, maybe we’re just decent human beings. Now if you’ll excuse me, i’ve got to get back to Moriarty. I just came in to grab my laptop so Katie can watch some Geordie Shore on it.”

“You watch Geordie Shore?”

“Katie’s here?” Both Greg and Sherlock said at the same time.

“No I don’t Greg, but that one does” She smirked pointing to Nick before turning to her father. “Yeah she is, she’s dying dad.” Laura whispered before moving away from the group and heading to Katie’s room.

“Who’s Katie?” Nick asked Greg as Sherlock and John left to grab some dinner. Greg raised an eyebrow.

“Her best friend from when she was a kid. They shared a room at the boarding school. Laura went to Med School and Katie went on to go to RADA, I think they sort of lost touch once you two started dating, I’m not too sure.” Greg’s phoned beeped “Ah, his highness wishes to see me in Calum’s room” Nick chuckled

“Do you really call Mycroft ‘His highness’?”

“Not to his face” Greg smirked “But that’s what he is in my phone, see?” He said as he showed the young american his contact

“Aw that’s cute, you have pet names for each other.”

“Do you and Laura not have pet names for each other?” Nick went pale “Thought so, and I can tell they’re very embarrassing. Mycroft’s pet name for me is Greg” Nick raised an eyebrow and Greg sighed “He calls me Gregory all the time so to him ‘Greg’ is a pet name.” Greg’s phone beeped again. “I better go but i’ll see you later yeah? You’re coming to the engagement party tomorrow night right?”

“Yeah, wouldn’t miss it for the world” Nick grinned, watching Greg leave.

“ _So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_  
_What I never did is done_ ”

Greg slipped into Calum’s room to see him sitting up in bed, he was grinning “Guess what! i’m getting discharged tomorrow and then i’m coming to stay with you and Mycroft. Congratulations on the engagement by the way”

“Thanks, have you spoken to your mum?” Greg asked as he sat next to his nephew on the bed, Calum lowered his head, avoiding Mycroft and Greg’s eyes.

“Well she spoke to me but I didn’t get a chance to speak to her. Dad wouldn’t even look at me.” He mumbled playing with the bed sheets. Greg looked to Mycroft for help.

“I’m sure they will come around at some point, but for now all you can do is focus on you. I will go and pick up what you need and then my driver will come and pick you up in the morning. Sound good?” Calum nodded. “Well I must dash, this hospital won’t run itself. Gregory, walk me out?” Greg nodded and followed his fiancé out the room.

“Are you sure you’re okay with him staying?”

“You wouldn’t have offered it, even in the heat of the moment if you doubted that I would be okay with it. I really must get back to the office.” Greg sighed and gave his partner a chaste kiss on the lips

“Will I see you before 11?” Greg muttered

“Yes of course, I believe it’s going to be an early night for me tonight.” And with that Mycroft made his way out the building to his office.

“ _I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_ ”

“I hate ties” Nick grumbled as he tried to tie his tie. Laura rolled her eyes and fixed it for him.

“If you hate them so much, why are you even wearing one? It’s not like we’re going to the wedding, it’s just a party to celebrate Uncle Mycroft and Greg getting engaged, take it off” She giggled pulling it off and watching him pout.

“It’s a nice tie though”

“Jesus, you’re worse than me. Wear the tie, don’t wear the tie, but decide quickly or we’re going to be late.” She sighed as she put on her earrings, Nick wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

“I can’t wait to tear you out of that dress when we get home tonight” Nick gently placed his lips on Laura’s neck, “Provided we don’t get too drunk” He mumbled into her neck.

“I plan on getting my father unbelievably drunk.”

“That,” Nick smirked “Is something I am desperate to see, shall we?” Laura entwined her fingers with his, picking up her clutch and jacket before they made their way downstairs to the cab.

“ _A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_ ”

The party was in full swing, people were drunk and Sherlock and John had disappeared off somewhere. People were betting on how long they were going to take and who was giving or receiving. Looking out to the dance floor, Laura couldn’t help but laugh as Nick danced with Calum.

“Jealous?” Greg chuckled pulling up to kiss his soon to be niece on the cheek.

“More amused, but if Nick would like to explore his sexuality, he’s more than welcome.” She smirked, winking at Greg.

“And what about you? Have you ‘explored your sexuality?’”

“‘Course I have. Me and Katie explored it quite thoroughly” She laughed watching as Nick and Calum slow danced “We need to set Calum up with someone. I’ll ask Katie if she knows anyone.” John jogged over to them with a grim look on his face.

“You okay?” Greg asked with a frown, John shook his head and grabbed Laura’s hand softly and pulled her to where Sherlock was standing at the entrance.

“What’s going on?” Sherlock handed Laura the phone. “Hello?”

“Eh, hello Laura, it’s Jim here.”

“Right, what do you need? This is my night off.”

“Yes I know it is but I thought it best to inform you that your friend Katie Fitz is very close to death, i’m very sorry. We’ve contacted her family but obviously their in Edinburgh and won’t make it down till tomorrow so she’s asked for you. She wants to spend her last hour with you. Will you come?” Laura barely heard any of that as John kept her standing.

“She’ll be there right away Jim.” Sherlock said into the phone, as he hung up he took Laura’s hand gently. “Look at me, c’mon look at me” He whispered, when she looked at him, he sighed in relief. “Don’t go all surgeon on her, just be natural. Don’t cry until she’s gone you hear me? Be strong for her. You can break when you get back to the flat tonight, okay?” Laura nodded and Sherlock kissed her head. Affection wasn’t one of his strong suits but when it came to his daughter and John he tended to make exceptions. Sherlock hailed a taxi as John came back with her jacket. She stepped into the taxi with her arms wrapped around herself. She’d lost patients before, this wasn’t anything new but tonight she was losing her best friend. Jim met her at the entrance of the hospital.

“Ah yes, I forgot it was Greg’s engagement party tonight. Did you have fun?” He said as he looked her up and down in her dress and heels.

“Fuck off Jim” She hissed pushing past the man and making her way to Katie’s room, pulling off her shoes and jacket she got up onto the bed and was careful of her best friends wires and snuggled into her.

“Laura?” The blonde croaked

“Mhm, right now my boyfriend is most likely exploring his sexuality with my soon to be step-father’s nephew.” She mumbled

“Ah the days when we used to explore our sexuality” The girl chuckled weakly, Laura moved her head to rest by Katie’s heart.

“Those were the days. Are you scared?”

“About dying? Nah, it’s my time love” Katie mumbled running her hands through the brunette’s hair.

“At least you’re not scared. I’d hate for you to be scared”

“What do you usually tell patients that are about to die?”

“I tell them they’re going to be fine, depending on their religion I tell them what’s waiting for them. Then I squeeze their hands and tell them i’ll see them soon”

“So basically you tell them a bunch of bollocks”

“Yeah basically” She snuggled closer to her best friend, trying to keep the tears out of her voice “What am I going to do without you?”

“What you always do, go on with your life and text me in caps and with those stupid emojis.” She giggled before she coughed hard. Laura squeezed her eyes shut.

“You won’t be able to text back”

“Still, it’s the thought that counts right?” Katie’s voice was hoarse. “I’m really tired” Laura kissed Katie’s knuckles as she held onto her hand tightly.

“Go to sleep, i’m going to be right here.”

“Love you skeleton”

“Love you too pumpkin” Closing her eyes, Laura listened to Katie’s heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep

“ _Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_ ”

John made sure people didn’t rush into the room when Katie’s heart monitor flatlined, Laura didn’t stir which meant she was in a deep sleep so the blonde surgeon motioned for Nick to go in and pick her up.

“Is she going to be okay?” Moriarty asked, faking sincerity. John nodded and pushed past the Doctor, following Nick out to the car.

“The two of you can take the spare bedroom. It’s far too late for you guys to go home” Nick muttered to John and Sherlock as they entered the flat, he took Laura into the main bedroom. John sighed and sat down on the couch resting his head in his hands.

“We should apologise to Greg and Mycroft for leaving early” John said, muffled by his hands.

“We should do no such thing. Our daughter was heartbroken and- why are you looking at me like that?” Sherlock said confused as John looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

“Y-You do realise what you just said.. right?”

“That we shouldn’t apologise to Lestrade and my brother?”

“No, no the other bit”

“Our daughter was- Oh.” It suddenly hit him “And your point is John?”

“Well you said ‘Our’”

“Yes because if you think about it, you’re dating me and it’s obvious we’re in this for the long haul so she’s yours too.” He made his way over to John and sat next to him. “Do you feel protective over Laura?”

“Of course I do.”

“Well there you go, Laura already sees you as a father figure anyway so whats the problem?” John shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose

“There isn’t any problems it’s just i’m surprised, that’s all.” He mumbled. “David was too young, as was Katie. Within a day of each other Sherlock, we lost two teenagers in two days. They’re meant to be the next generation. They aren’t meant to be stabbed or have cancer, these things shouldn’t happen.” a tear slipped down John’s face. Sherlock was itching to roll his eyes at the sentiment but he knew for a fact that would be a bit not good so instead he held his hand out for the blonde surgeon.

“Bed? Cuddles, all that horrible sentimentality you like and I despise.” Sherlock said pulling John to his feet.

“You’re such a catch, you know that Sherlock?” John said with a chuckle, following his partner into the spare bedroom.

“I know” Both men undressed and made their way to the bed where they spooned. It was something Sherlock had never experienced but he found it came naturally, the instant to protect to man he loved, and comfort him. He threw an arm over John’s waist, rested his head on the blonde’s shoulder and their legs were tangled. They both wished that tomorrow would look up, one can dream right?


End file.
